Un corazón dorado
by FerchoCruz
Summary: Un Naruto engañado por la que creía el amor de su vida, decide quitarse la vida, pero una chica lo salvara por el simple hecho de a verlo amado desde que lo conocido... acompañara Naruto en esta Historia de traiciones, engaños y un romances inesperado con la chica que el destino eligio para el...
1. Chapter 1

**Un corazón dorado.**

 **Bueno lo prometido es deuda… así que aquí está el FIC de NarutoXShion perdón si los hice esperar pero aquí les traigo el primer cap. vale espero sea de su agrado… buen sin más que decir vamos a la Historia…**

Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Qué hacía tirado en las afueras de Konoha? Además de estar ¿herido? Esperen ¿Qué?, si, estaba herido pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo el mejor Ninja de la hoja podía estar herido? sin sus camaradas que lo ayudasen a cierto… ya lo recordaba…

 **PROLOGO:**

 **Flash back:**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses después de la cuarta guerra ninja, la aldea y el mundo ya disfrutaba de la tan anhelada paz, Kakashi había ascendido a Hokague, Tsunade se había convertido en su asistente y Naruto no era la excepción, nuestro hiperactivo Rubio era Novio de Haruno Sakura, y para completar Uchiha Sasuke había regresado a las filas de Konoha pero como todos sabemos todo lo buen tiene que terminar y Naruto no fue ninguna excepción pero ¿quién sería tan fuerte como para herir a un héroe mundial? Absolutamente nadie pero las heridas más dolorosas son las del alma pero nuevamente nos cuestionamos ¿Quién sería tan cruel como para deñar a un ser tan puro el cual solo buscaba la aceptación de los aldeanos?, el ser apreciado, el ser reconocido pero… sobre todo ser amado entonces ¿quién lo haría…? a veces solo tienes que mirar a tu lado para saber quién es esa persona que te puede dañar de la peor manera…

Naruto había decidido darle una sorpresa a su bella flor de cerezo con la cual estaba dispuesto a compartir el resto de sus días, la sorpresa consistía en un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates, y una cena a la luz de la luna, él se encamino a la casa de su enamorada, eran las 7:00 PM, pero como nuestro protagonista es muy despistado, se olvidó de los más importante avisarle a la persona con la cual iba a salir, una vez llego a la casa de Sakura este toco… pero pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y nadie contestaba , por lo cual creyó que esta no debía estar en casa, por lo cual decidió darle otra sorpresa, así que entro por la ventana de la cocina, estando adentro se encamino a la recamara de esta para que su espera sea más placentera, pero a medida que se acercaba escuchaba lo que parecían ser ¿quejidos? No era diferente ya que estos eran quejidos de placer, no de molestia temiendo a lo que se fuera a encontrar se fue acercando más y más a la recamara de la peli rosa, al llegar los sonidos eran más claros, y para su desagrado eran gemidos, él estaba seguro que era la voz de su amada pero no… no podía ser ¿verdad? Ella era fiel jamás lo engañaría no ella… con temor se asomó por la puerta que estaba abierta cómplice para que le viera lo que psaba dentro de aquella habitación, pero no pudo siquiera soportar lo que sus ojos le mostraban, dentro de la habitación vio lo que ni en sus más locos sueños jamás se hubiera imaginado, el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura sobre el de Sasuke que estaba en las mismas circunstancias, no sabía que es lo que le dolía más, la traición de su mejor amigo o la traición de la persona a la cual le había entregado todo su amor.

Abundantes y gruesas lágrimas de amargura y tristeza bajaron de sus mejillas sin soportarlo más salió de la casa de Sakura olvidando el ramo de flores y los chocolates, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza como sakura, el amor de su vida lo había engañado, si los hubiera engañado con cualquier otro él lo habría soportado pero… ¡lo engaño con su mejor amigo!... eso lo había herido demasiado más que cualquier arma o enemigo al que se hubiera enfrentado.

Al llegar a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue buscar una libreta y un lápiz en el cual escribió algo, una vez término lo deposito en la mesa junto a su banda la cual había llevado con tanto orgullo hasta ese día, se encamino a su habitación agarro una mochila práctica y metió dentro de ella su ropa y todas sus pertenencias, se dispuso a salir de la aldea, era de noche nadie lo vería salir, ¿Qué porque se iba? Pues era simple no podría volver a Sakura sin recordar lo visto hace unas horas, además ya no lo necesitaba, ya había paz en el mundo y Akatsuki ya no existía por lo cual decidió que era mejor dejar la villa que lo había visto crecer.

Cuando ya se había alejado hasta las fronteras de la hoja se cuestionó… ahora ¿qué haría? Ya había dejado la hoja ahora a donde iría, podía ir a cualquier aldea donde sería bien recibido, pero eso no llenaría el hueco de su corazón, ahora que lo pensaba no creía que nada fuera a llenar el hueco en su corazón así que ¿para qué seguir viviendo? Para ser dañad otra vez, no, no se quería quedar solo así que… ¿por qué? Reunirse de una vez con sus padres.

Tomo una catana la cual había regalado Hinata cuando cumplió 17, con el fin de proteger la villa era una hermosa catana de 1.5M. De empuñadura blanca al igual que su funda además de tener un filo capas de cortar a alguien en dos.

Tomo el arma y se apuntó al corazón dispuesto a dañarse pero como si el arma no quisiera dañarlo se clavó en el pulmón izquierdo evitando el corazón, bueno igual no le importó ya que de todas formas iba a morir aunque tal vez no instantáneamente, pero moriría se sacó el arma del pecho y se dejó caer de espaldas pensando en que al fin podría descansar de todas sus penas mientras era cubierto de su propia sangre.

Cerca de aquel lugar iba pasando una hermosa carrosa jalada por dos caballos y custodiada por dos guardias, de pronto la carrosa se detuvo a la vez que la persona que iba dentro de aquel bello transporte extraño y decidió bajar a ver qué era lo que detenía su transporte, era irónico ella ayudando y preocupándose por los demás, todo lo contrario a su anterior forma de actuar, antes solo se hubiera enojado y empezar a protestar el porqué de la demora pero… todo cambio en aquella misión con aquel tonto rubio del cual había terminado enamorada y era el actual héroe mundial, que ¿Por qué no había declarado sus sentimientos? Por el simple hecho de notar la forma en la que él veía a su compañera de equipo, no había de ser un genio para notar que estaba enamorado de ella.

Al bajar de la carrosa vio como los guardias se debatían sobre algo pero al ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo decidió acercarse, una vez pudo visualizar el cuerpo de la persona que estaba tendida allí, no evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus bellos ojos color purpura un ¨Naruto-Kun¨ escapo de sus hermosos labios, al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras corrió hasta el cuerpo herido de Naruto arrancando parte de su vestido para cubrir una hemorragia que al parecer no dejaba de fluir dejando mu extrañados a los guardias por sus acciones, pero esta les dio órdenes de subirlo a la carrosa y los llevaran los más rápido que se pudiera al palacio.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **A la mañana siguiente en la Hoja.**

Podemos ver el cuerpo desnudo de una chica peli rosa el cual solo era cubierto por una sabana, ya su lado una nota, al abrir los ojos, rememoro lo que había acontecido aquella noche, de pronto empezaron a bajar lágrimas de impotencia como le había entregado su primera vez a Sasuke, cuando ella se había prometido darle una oportunidad a Naruto y… Era cierto que pensaría Naruto de ella cuando se enterase creería que era una cualquiera o peor la odiaría… ¡NO! Naruto no se enteraría ¿verdad? No, no tenía por qué enterarse.

Su vista se posó en el pedazo de papel, que había en la cama y se dispuso a leer lo que estaba escrito:

 _¨Sakura cuando veas quiero que sepas que sepas que Salí, a una misión fuera de la aldea por lo cual no estaré por lo menos 1 mes espero que cuando regrese podamos repetir lo de anoche¨_

 _¨ATTE: Sasuke Uchiha¨_

Al terminar de leer no se podía describir el remolino de emociones que sentía, se sentía sucia por engañar a una persona como Naruto él era como encontrar un Diamante en un montón de rocas inservibles, limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado, se metió a la ducha para quitarse el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Una vez salió, se vistió y decidió ir a tratar de conseguir el perdón de Naruto, cuando salió se topó con un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates, extrañada los recogió quien habría dejado eso allí, el rostro de Naruto cruzo por su mente por lo cual temerosa se dispuso a leer la tarjeta de la carta la cual decía:

 _¨para mi hermosa flor de cerezo.¨ By ¨Uzumaki Naruto¨_

De nueva cuenta las lágrimas de amargura salieron de sus ojos verdes por lo cual dejo caer las rosas y a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas corrió lo más rápido que pudo con rumbo al apartamento Naruto.

Cuando llego, sintió un extraño ambiente de soledad y vacío, si perder tiempo se encamino a la recamara del Rubio con la esperanza de que estuviera allí pero no lo encontró, lo único que encontró fueron unos cajones vacíos, esto le dio mala espina a la chica, por lo cual se sentó en la mesa donde encontró una libreta con un escrito:

 _¨Sakura-chan… si lees esto solo quiero desearte mucha felicidad para ti y para Sasuke solo dile al idiota que te trate como te mereces si no le pateare el trasero, si te preguntas si te odio quiero que sepas que no es así es todo lo contrario si tu felicidad es con el… aunque e duela yo no interferiré… solo pido que no me busques porque dudo que me encuentres¨ ATTE ¨Uzumaki Naruto¨_

Al terminar de leer dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa además de dejar caer lagrimas sobre aquella página, sin pensarlo dos veces regreso a su casa preparo su equipo ninja y se dispuso a ir a la torre del Hokague en el cual quería pedir permiso para buscar a si amigo.

Una vez llego toco la puerta dispuesta a enfrentar a su maestra y el Hokague

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

No entendía que es lo que pasaba se sentía mareado, muy débil se incorporó y se sentó el aquella suave ¿cama?...

Busco señal de vida humana pero solo se vio en una gran habitación color purpura y cortinas blancas, extrañado escucho el sonido de la respiración de alguien más al lado suyo por lo que giro la vista y se encontró con una larga y hermosa cabellera rubia de una chica la cual estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en un costado de la cama.

-¿Shion?—fue lo que alcanzo a decir el chico.

Al escuchar una voz muy conocida para ella en la habitación empezó a despertar, al levantar la vista vio a un chico pero no cualquier chico, si no que al dueño de sus pensamientos, y emociones pero más allá de eso… de su corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el recibiendo un quejido de dolor de parte de este se separó de él.

-Buenos días Naruto-Kun ¿te acuerdas de mí?—pregunto la chica.

El chico solamente asintió, bajo su vista para ver que no estaba vestido de a parte superior y en vez de una playera estaba vendado en la parte la cual había estado dañado su bien no era grave si era tan peligrosa como para morir desangrado.

-¿Tú me curaste?—pregunto el

-si—respondió ella—pero ¿me puedes decir quién te hirió así?—pregunto ella a la vez que su vista se tornaba seria y la vista del chico se tornaba sombría dándole a entender que esa herida iba más allá de lo físico—y-yo lo siento perdón por…-no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Yo—contesto él.

-¿Tú?—contesto extrañada la chica— ¿porque te herirías tú mismo?—pregunto ella a la vez que a él le resbala una lagrima por la mejilla—sabes que puedes confiar en mi por favor yo te daré un hombro en el cual llorar—dijo ella mientras el solo asentía.

-lo que paso fue…-empezó a relatar él, tal vez la parte más dolorosa de toda su vida, tal vez peor a cualquier paliza recibida con anterioridad.

 **Bueno aquí está el Naruto x Shion sé que esta corto pero es que es lo que me dio tiempo de escribir más pero este solo cuenta como intro. Así que le capítulo 1 que es el siguiente será más largo vale.**

 **¿REVIEW?**


	2. Capítulo 1: Problemas Una Nueva Amenaza

**Capítulo 1: Problemas Una Nueva Amenaza.**

 **Hola que tal como han estado, les quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero es que, pues como fueron vacaciones y anduve de aquí para allá de allá para acá, y a donde iba no había internet pues no pude actualizar y por el tiempo tampoco pude escribir y pues verán, como no sé qué historia vaya a actualizar primero si está o la otra o aquella primera que subí que me anime a continuarla, así que de antemano perdón y gracias por su paciencia ahora responderé la única REVIEW que tiene esta historia: ERO-KAMI: Gracias por tu positiva opinión y el apoyo, seguiré escribiendo esta historia ya que la pareja protagonista es una de mis favoritas, bueno sin más que decir vamos con la historia.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 ** _2 meses después. Konohagakure no sato-sala del hokague._**

Dos meses habían pasado después de la supuesta desaparición de Naruto, y esto desato varias emociones en la aldea de la hoja, ya que, si bien, los aldeanos habían llegado a respetar a Naruto por salvar al mundo en la 4ta guerra, había una pequeña parte no aceptaba que el _demonio_ haya salvado a la aldea, así que con la desaparición de Naruto estos hicieron públicos estos pensamientos al celebrar que el _demonio_ se había marchado de la aldea, convenciendo así a muchos más aldeanos, los cuales celebraron dicha desaparición.

Pero así como hubo personas a las que les agrado este incidente, hubo muchos a los que les afecto, prueba de ellos fueron, Kakashi, Tsunade, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Sakura… pero a quien en verdad le había afectado esta noticia fue a Hinata, quien estuvo enamorada de Naruto desde la academia ninja, ella había estado intentando olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto ¿la razón? Porque esta le había visto muy feliz con su compañera de equipo Sakura, con la cual se había hecho muy buena amiga, pero todo eso se vino abajo desde aquel día…

 **Flash back:**

 _Sakura había entrado a la torre del Hokague en donde se ve_ _a Tsunade estaba ordenando el papeleo del Hokague y también se encontraba Kakashi revisando un informe de la última misión de Hinata la cual también estaba presente._

 _En eso se oye que la puerta es tocada, kakashi solamente dijo un pase, la puerta se abrió revelando que la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta no era ni más ni menos que sakura, pero no como la veían todos los días, no, la que estaba frente a ellos no era la sonriente sakura la cual todos estaban acostumbrados a ver todos los días, no esta era un Sakura totalmente diferente, ser veía totalmente devastada, además de alterada y como si le hubieran quitado el alma._

 _Hinata haciendo valer su papel como la mejor amiga de Sakura fue y se posó frente a ella._

 _-¿Qué te paso sakura? ¿Estás bien?—pregunto una muy preocupada Hinata por el estado en cual se encontraba su amiga._

 _-y…yo estoy b…bien—dijo sakura un poco más calmada, pero esa calma duro poco, ya que de un momento a otro se puso a llorar preocupando aún más a los presentes._

 _-Sakura podrías decirme ¿qué paso porque estas así?—dijo Tsunade realmente preocupada por su alumna._

 _-Es… es… es Naruto—dijo ella apenas pudiendo decir el motivo de su angustia._

 _-Naruto… ¿¡qué te hiso ese idiota he!?—Pregunto Tsunade cambiando su preocupación por enojo—ese idiota me va a…_

 _-¡Naruto no me hizo nada!... el… no me hizo nada—interrumpió Sakura—a quien debe de culpar es a mí—dijo Sakura_

 _-a que te refieres...—pregunto Hinata con un tono un tanto cortante, pues estaba intuyendo a donde se dirigía esa conversación, sorprendiendo a la vez a Tsunade y a la misma Sakura, pues Hinata jamás le había hablado con tal tono de voz._

 _-pues verán lo que paso fue…-y así Sakura empezó su relato, esperando la reacción de los presentes e incluso del mismo Kakashi el cuál se había mantenido escéptico a la conversación, dejando su papeleo para prestar atención al relato._

 _Una vez que Sakura termino de hablar, fueron distintas las reacciones de los presentes de Kakashi solo fue su silencio y un semblante serio, de Tsunade una expresión de decepción y preocupación, pero, quien no mostraba expresión alguna era Hinata la cual se mantenía estática en su sitio, sus siguientes acciones fueron tomar su equipo ninja, y dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, sintió que alguien se aferraba a su brazo._

 _-¿a dónde vas?—pregunto Sakura, quien había sido la que la había tomado del brazo._

 _-Voy a buscar a Naruto—respondió ella._

 _-Yo voy conti…-No pudo siquiera terminar de hablar ya que recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de la oji-perla haciendo que se soltara el agarre de la misma._

 _-¿Qué tu qué? ¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? ¿Para qué? Para pedirle perdón y que todo vuelva a ser como antes… jajaja no me hagas reír Haruno—dijo Hinata sorprendido a todos por sus acciones y palabras, pero quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par era Sakura pues jamás había visto a Hinata actuar de tal forma, no solo con ella si no que con todos, pues siempre se mostraba muy servicial y tímida, pero a quien tenía enfrente era una chica totalmente diferente._

 _-¿porqué…?—fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar._

 _-…-esta no contesto, solo le regalo una gélida mirada, saliendo por la puerta._

 _-Parece que nunca lo notaste ¿cierto?—pregunto Tsunade._

 _-¿Notar que?—pregunto Sakura._

 _-vaya y ¿así te haces llamar su mejor amiga?—rio Tsunade—Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto—dijo Tsunade con un semblante serio, sorprendiendo a Sakura la cual se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos._

 _-(incluso eso no pude notar, pero, ahora que lo pienso tiene razón, la forma en que lo miraba, su tono de voz al llamarle... vaya enserio soy una mala amiga…) —pensó esta sobre las veces que salían ella y Naruto acompañados deHinata._

 **Fin flash back.**

Los últimos meses Hinata había dejado de ser la misma, pues esta se había vuelto más fría, y casi no estaba en la aldea, pues está siempre le pedía a Kakashi misiones fuera de la aldea, con motivos de buscar al Uzumaki.

En cuanto a Sakura y Sasuke, estos no se habían hablado desde entonces pues Sakura lo evitaba a toda costa.

Actualidad.

Estaba Sakura en la oficina del Hokague en espera de alguna misión para distraer su mente de sus pensamientos. A los pocos minutos tocan la puerta, al abrirla esta revelo a Hinata la cual regresaba de otra misión fuera de la aldea.

-Hola—saludo Sakura esperando poder conversar con ella, pero esta solo la ignoro— ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?—pregunto de nuevo recibiendo la misma respuesta—oye Hinata si no…-

-¿Por qué no le haces un favor a todos y mejor te callas he Haruno? –respondió Hinata, de forma poco amigable dando a entender a Sakura que no quería hablar.

-aquí está el informe de la misión que me pidió—hablo Hinata esta vez refiriéndose a Kakashi.

-gracias Hinata, puedes retirarte—Contesto Kakashi. La verdad era que el cambio de Hinata sorprendió a todos, algunos la entendían, pero había varios que no estaban de acuerdo, este era su padre, el cual creía que la heredera del Clan se debería comportar como tal, de manera menos impulsiva y que sus acciones sean más sabias, motivo por el cual Hinata había tenido varias riñas con su padre.

-Y ¿Cuáles son los parámetros de la siguiente misión? –pregunto ella esperando otra misión fuera de la aldea.

-oye Hinata ¿no crees qué…?—

-Hatake, creo que no me explique bien, dame los parámetros de la siguiente misión—dijo ella, dando a entender de que no estaba a discusión.

-vale… los parámetros de la misión están dentro de este sobre—dijo Kakashi mostrando un sobre color Naranja—es una misión solicitada por la sacerdotisa del país de los demonios—dijo él.

-…-Hinata no dijo nada solo tomo el sobre y salio de la habitación.

-en verdad… ha cambiado mucho—dijo Sakura, preocupada por las acciones de su amiga.

-supongo que la desaparición de El en verdad le afecto—dijo el provocando que Sakura baje tristemente la mirada.

 **País de los demonios, Sala del palacio.**

En estos dos meses que habían pasado, Shion, después de oír la traición del mejor amigo y de la que entonces fue la amada de Naruto, esta al ver la menera en la cual le habían afectado tales acontecimientos se empezó a comportar de una manera un poco más protectora con él, tanto física como psicológicamente, dichas acciones de parte de ella nos da lugar a la siguiente discusión entre ambos rubios. _(nota. Que tengan claro que Shion no le ha dicho nada de sus sentimientos a Naruto. Además de haber llevado una estrecha amistad)_

-No era necesario que pidieras ayuda a un aldea ninja para ocuparte de aquel problema, te digo que yo soy capaz de manejarlo solo—reclamo el Rubio.

-y yo te digo que no quiero que te lastimen—dijo ella de forma preocupada por el bien estar de su amado.

-pero Shion… ¿acaso no confías en mí?—dijo el, sintiéndose un poco dolido por si esa llegara a ser la razón.

-no es que no confié en ti, pero entiéndeme por favor que no quiero perderte, desde que llegaste me has apoyado mucho y me has cuidado, te has preocupado mucho por mí, además ellos mandaran a su mejor ninja para este trabajo así que no te angusties—dijo ella tratando de convencer a su amigo.

-¿Por qué será que no puedo enojarme contigo?—dijo el con una sonrisa.

-porque me quieres mucho-dijo ella robándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando a un sonrojado Naruto.

-al menos puedes decirme, a que aldea contrataste—cuestiono.

-pues espero y no te moleste pero contrate a Konoha—dijo ella.

-vale…-dijo el de forma seria.

-enserio perdón, es que…-dijo ella creyendo que había cometido un error escondiendo la mirada al no saber cómo excusarse.

Naruto al ver que amiga se había deprimido esta vez es el quien le roba un beso en la mejilla y le dice—no te preocupes, es muy poco probable que alguno de los dos venga, el dirá que es una misión que no está a su altura y ella es una ninja médico, por lo cual tiene que laborar en el hospital—dijo el, logrando relajar a su amiga, la cual tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse por el beso inesperado.

-Gracias Naruto-kun—dijo ella.

-No hay de que… Shion-chan—dijo el separándose y viendo hacia el horizonte a través de la ventana.

 **Nueno y hasta aquí el capítulo sé que es muy corto pero de aquí en más prometo hacerlos más largos, y sé que algunos me querrán matar por la demora pero es que se me acababan las ideas, además de tener una que otra dificultad con mi ordenador. Bueno ahora si prometo actualizar más seguido, les prometo ahora si subir el siguiente capítulo el próximo lunes de la semana entrante vale, sin más que decir yo me despido XD y Sayonara.**

 **¿REVIEW?**


End file.
